


Choco

by cheshireree (shyfoxes)



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Living Together, M/M, Short One Shot, Sousuke is a Dog Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/cheshireree
Summary: Astro Requested: SouHaru 5: Wait a minute. Are you jealous?Sousuke brings home a dog and Haruka is unused to being second in line for affection.





	

Haru should have known the discussion was out the window when Sousuke came to his house holding a dirty looking dog in the crook of one arm like a baby, with its wet nose pressed into his cheek, asking, “Can we keep her?”

Haru had taken one look at the dog; a small brown-looking thing, half-starved and in need of a trim. Her eyes nearly reminded Haru of Makoto, so big and tilted with a certain gentle sleepiness. Then he looked at Sousuke, dark brows furrowed and mouth unmistakably set into a pout. Contrary to what Sousuke said, he did indeed pout. He pouted a lot. It was ultimately the pout that ended the argument on Haru’s tongue.

Haru sighed, “Fine. But you’re cleaning her up. Don’t make a mess of the bathroom, Yamazaki.”

Sousuke’s eyes lit up, clutching the dog closer to his chest as he grinned. He hustled past Haru, not even a thank you kiss in return, and towards the bathroom behind the staircase. Haru could hear him whispering excitedly to the dog, the water already turning on and the dog answering back.

Haru frowned from where he had been standing, looking over his shoulder and forcing away a feeling of disappointment. He narrowed his eyes for a brief moment before heading to the kitchen to finish preparing their dinner. It was his turn tonight (an agreement Sousuke had proposed in the face of Haru’s….rather limited diet), and he’d only just started before Sousuke had come home.

-

The dog, as it turned out, was actually a soft cream, with a few splotches of brown covering her fur. A good chunk of her fur had to be cut off, too knotted and nasty to save, and looked even smaller without the added layer of hair to bolster her. The clear sign of her ribs were what made Haru uneasy.  

Sousuke had spent a great deal of time not-so-subtly giving half of his dinner to her when he thought Haru wasn’t looking. It was only the two of them after all, how could he not be? Her tail thumped on the carpet beside him, drinking in the sweet little coos Sousuke was giving her.  

Haru chewed a little too harshly without realizing it, his teeth scraping his chopsticks as he glanced between the barely visible little lump of the dog beside Sousuke, and his own boyfriend’s affectionate gaze directed downwards. He hadn’t even spoken one word to Haru since he’d come to the table and told him that the dog was clean.

“She’s the sweetest, Haruka,” Sousuke said. “She’s so well-behaved for a stray. She even learned how to sit and stay in the bathroom. She’s so smart.”

Haru huffed through his nose quietly.  

When Sousuke looked down at the dog again, he stole some mackerel from his plate. Then he shrugged when Sousuke looked around the table, unsure if he had truly eaten it or given it to Choco.  

But what made Haru surprisingly upset was the fact that Sousuke was insistent that Choco (a name Haru didn’t understand considering she was not even completely brown) sleep with them in the bed. Haru had scowled at that. Makkou’s old dog house was still out front of his house, untouched, a bit of a marker that he had been there in Haru’s life. He didn’t see why Choco couldn’t sleep out there. Wasn’t she used to it?

“Haruka,” Sousuke had started, exasperated. “That’s why she has to sleep in here. She doesn’t know comfort.”

Sousuke was standing in the doorway of Haru’s bedroom, Choco perfectly content in the crook of Sousuke’s arm. She looked up between them, tongue lolling out without concern. Sousuke absently stroked her head as he and Haru stared at each other. Haru had half a mind to simply sleep crossway on the bed. It was his in the first place after all.

“That just sounds like you’re setting yourself up for bad habits,” Haru quipped back. “Today she sleeps in the bed, tomorrow she never leaves the bed.”

“Tomorrow she gets a dog bed,” Sousuke interjected. “I didn’t really have time to buy everything she needed.”

Haru didn’t budge, one leg working its way over the side he had let Sousuke claim as his. He wrinkled his nose at the thought of waking up with dog hair all over him.  

“Janken me, then,” Sousuke said.

 Haru was about to tease him about being desperate enough to bring a child’s game into their discussion. But it just showed how desperate Sousuke was to win. He rarely won anyway, against Rin, and, the rare times Haru agreed, against Haru, either.

“If I win, she stays for the night. If you win, she’ll sleep on the floor.”

“Outside the bedroom,” Haru added.

Sousuke frowned but agreed. “Okay, outside the bedroom.”

Lazily, Haru raised his fist as Sousuke did as well, only barely jostling Choco. On the third motion down, Haru threw scissors and Sousuke threw rock. Haru had to gape; Sousuke had actually won for once.

Sousuke slid in with Choco, her tiny body squirming from his hold to flop down in the space between them without hesitation. Sousuke turned on his side to face Haru, head propped up on his hand as he grinned at his boyfriend.

“First time for everything,” He joked.

“Shut up and go to sleep, Yamazaki,” Haru muttered.  

Still, he turned towards Sousuke, looking at him through his bangs. Sousuke tsked, a big hand going to cover Choco’s eyes as he stretched over her to press his lips softly against Haru’s. Sousuke tilted his head, pressing his nose into the curve of Haru’s cheek as Haru nipped playfully at his lower lip. Sousuke’s hand came from off of Choco’s head to affectionately cradle Haru’s clavicle.

“You remembered this time,” Haru said, quietly.

“This time?” Sousuke repeated. His eyebrows drew down before they rocketed back up, a sly grin on his face. “What a minute, Haruka -”

“Shut up, Sousuke,” Haru said, willing away the burning feeling on his face.

“I said wait, Haruka,” Sousuke began.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t -”

“No talking.”

“You know, I think -”

“ _Yamazaki_.”

Sousuke chuckled, kissing just under Haru’s eye. When he pulled back, the sly smile returned and he hurried grinned. “Were you jealous?”

Haru abruptly turned on his other side, sheets flying over his head. He drew Choco along with him, her small body hauling up over his hip in a surprised yelp as Sousuke laughed. He scooched closer, letting Choco hop out from between them to settle at the foot. Sousuke threw an arm over Haruka’s hip and pressed his nose into the back of his neck.

“Now you know how I feel about you and any body of water, Haruka,” Sousuke said.

“Go to bed, Sousuke,” Haru quipped.  

Still, he snaked a hand out from under the sheets to tangle with Sousuke’s. He even let the fact that Choco had come to lie curled up against his chest sometime in the morning in favor pressing his face into Sousuke’s neck and going back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> //Spongebob notecard// one million years later.
> 
> But I mean I did it, right?? I’m swamped this semester please be patient with me. A million research papers and assignments have bogged me down. 
> 
> As usual, comments, critiques, headcanons, or a request to post a fic on A03, feel free to message me. I’ll do my best to get back to ya
> 
> original here -->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/150979134098/souharu-and-5-e-v-e


End file.
